


me and you (and you and you)

by bluefilaments



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, IDOLiSH7 Secret Santa, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-04-20 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefilaments/pseuds/bluefilaments
Summary: Somehow, they’re locked in an ear-grating chorus of snoring. Even off stage, they’re in perfect harmony—although maybe he shouldn’t really compare something like this to music. Still, it’s endearing, and Gaku hurries to unbutton his coat and tear off his shoes. His heart races as he watches them lying there completely defenseless and vulnerable.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	me and you (and you and you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [@Tart_Taruto](https://twitter.com/tart_taruto) on twitter!!! for the i7 fandom secret santa exchange!
> 
> thank you for your really cute prompts, i had a lot of fun with this! i kind of mixed a few things here and there, but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless ^^;
> 
> at first i had this in a nondescript apartment but then i accidentally thought "what if gaku moved into the i7 dorms" and like this has NO BEARING ON THE FIC WHATSOEVER but imagine how awful that would be for literally everyone involved. imagine tenn's reaction. ANYWAY please enjoy~

Gaku’s nose wrinkles up as he warily inspects the door, as if he expects it to come alive and eat him whole. That’s not the case, of course, but he still hesitates, listening to what lies beyond the painted wood.

It almost sounds like there’s a lawnmower running inside the room. Even the heavy door between him and the IDOLiSH7 dorm can’t quite muffle the noise, and it gives him pause, his hand hovering just centimeters from the knob as he struggles to understand exactly what he’s hearing.

Well, it doesn’t matter, he decides, so with a sudden burst of reckless abandon, he opens the door to face whatever fantastical beast is waiting for him.

He’s almost disappointed when nothing jumps out at him. No gnashing teeth or horrific monsters, not even a particularly ferocious dog. He can’t help but feel silly at how much he built this up and how easily he accepted his own fate.

In Gaku’s defense, however, the sound of the three of them snoring is about as monstrous as the Cerberus from old Greek myths, or something else equally terrifying that comes in threes.

They’re all sprawled out on the floor, limbs tangled together in an impossible knot. The TV’s on, but not even the sound of Kokona-chan’s fierce battle can overpower the strength of their snoring.

It’s nothing Gaku isn’t used to by now, but jeez.

He’s careful when he closes the door behind him, which is silly because even if he were to slam it shut, it would still be quieter than them.

But he can’t help but quirk up a smile as he watches them. Nagi is in the center, buried under arms and legs as Mitsuki wraps himself around him. Yamato is almost perpendicular to them both, his feet shoved dangerously close to Mitsuki’s nose. There’s a long-forgotten blanket wadded up against the TV, only half of Nagi’s foot still covered by any part of it.

Somehow, they’re locked in an ear-grating chorus of snoring. Even off stage, they’re in perfect harmony—although maybe he shouldn’t really compare something like this to music. Still, it’s endearing, and Gaku hurries to unbutton his coat and tear off his shoes. His heart races as he watches them lying there completely defenseless and vulnerable.

His socks don’t make a sound as he crosses the short distance between the door and his pile of boyfriends. Despite their awkward positions, it looks beyond comfortable. And after all, he had a long day at work, so maybe—

“Quit staring.” Mitsuki has to speak up just to be heard over the sound of Nagi and Yamato still snoring, and he rolls his eyes as he untangles himself from around Nagi to reach up toward Gaku. “It’s annoying.”

Gaku sinks to his knees almost instantly. He doesn’t want to admit, even to himself, how badly he’s craving Mitsuki’s touch and gentle affection, but he does it anyway as exhaustion and desperation mix together until he’s solely fixated on the warm tangle of bodies before him. It was a long, tiring day, and he wants nothing more than to relax.

Mitsuki’s fingers walk their way up Gaku’s chest and clench around his tie, the grip weak in Mitsuki’s grogginess. But Gaku complies with the feeble demand and leans down, brushing his hand through Mitsuki’s bangs so he can press a small kiss into his forehead.

Mitsuki tugs at his tie. “Not what I wanted.”

“Am I joining you then?” Gaku feigns ignorance despite his own plea that threatens to spill out.

His efforts are rewarded when Mitsuki pokes out his lower lip and tugs again, harder this time. His brow furrows and his gaze sharpens, and when he speaks again it’s decisive, leaving no room for argument. “You absolutely are. We were waiting for you.”

“Looks like you got tired of that,” Gaku says, staring pointedly at Nagi and Yamato next to them. Nevertheless he shuffles around Mitsuki’s awkward grip and tries to find a spot to lie in amidst the bodies that are so completely knitted together.

Gaku doesn’t have to work very hard, he finds. In the moment that Mitsuki finally releases Gaku, Nagi squirms around under all three of them, brutally kicking Yamato off of him.

Yamato snorts again and groans pitifully, but Gaku can’t tell if he’s awake or not. But that’s no different from any other day, really.

“Gaku,” Nagi breathes. His eyes are still closed, but Gaku doesn’t doubt that he knows exactly who he’s talking to. “We were waiting for you.”

“So I heard,” Gaku says. He lets Nagi pull him closer, drag him deeper into the entanglement that is his boyfriends until he can no longer escape. Mitsuki and Nagi are quick to throw themselves over him.

The floor is comfortable and inviting with all the blankets laid out under them. Nagi’s favorite _Magical★Kokona_ blanket is on top, and though it’s not as big as the others, it’s soft and plush.

And with two warm bodies on either side of him, Gaku finds his eyes already drifting shut, the weight of the day lifting off of him as the weight of his boyfriends replace it. It’s gentle and soothing, and Gaku finds he’s already forgotten what had been so stressful about the day.

He hums softly, burying his head into Nagi’s shoulder as Mitsuki’s arm drapes across his hip.

“Me too.”

Gaku barely registers Yamato’s voice before a weight drops onto his stomach and all the air is pushed out of his lungs. Yamato snickers from on top of them all, ignoring the groans and shouts from the other three.

“What the hell are you doing?” Mitsuki wheezes, his voice hoarse from the sudden impact. “Get off!”

He fails at pushing Yamato off of them, still too tired to give it his all. Nagi simply moans from underneath, perhaps already accustomed to the weight since he had been subjected to it before.

Yamato’s ass settles on Gaku’s stomach, and Gaku finds it impossible to breathe no matter how hard he tries. “You—bastard.”

Yamato seems unaffected by the scathing insult. Instead he laughs, his glasses halfway falling off his face. It turns into a long, contagious yawn soon enough, and he shifts just enough to let Gaku suck in a deep breath. “Sorry, sorry, I just didn’t wanna miss out on the fun, you know?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gaku says.

“You were always invited, Yamato,” Nagi assures, reaching up with grabby hands to bring him closer.

“You’re the one that pushed me off,” Yamato reminds him, but he crawls over them anyway, careful to avoid hurting them again.

He shifts around until he falls into the tiny crevice between Nagi and Gaku, shoving them over unceremoniously and ignoring their grunts of protest. Everything falls silent when he finally settles in, fingers tracing lazy patterns across Gaku’s thigh.

“You finished?” Mitsuki asks, though it’s clear he already knows the answer. He’s already threading his legs through Gaku’s, more than ready to return to sleep. He hugs Gaku closer to him, and Yamato’s free hand reaches up through the tiny space between them to lace his fingers together with Mitsuki’s. A tuft of blonde pokes out from behind Yamato’s head, and long, slender fingers working their way through Yamato’s hair as if trying to lull him back to sleep.

Yamato yawns again as his eyes drift closed, and Gaku reaches over to pull the glasses off his face. It’s gentle enough that Yamato doesn’t seem to mind.

The episode of _Magical★Kokona_ is still playing quietly in the background, the sounds of her magic attacks and triumphant shouts soothing, somehow.

The bodies around him are warm and comforting, and in that moment nothing else quite matters. Not work, not his responsibilities, nothing but the embrace of his boyfriends.

With a smile, Gaku closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter [@bluefilaments](http://twitter.com/bluefilaments)!!


End file.
